1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydrotherapy tub or bathtub and more particularly to a hydrotherapy tub having a water and air piping system which is completely and easily cleanable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional hydrotherapy or jetted tubs or bathtubs have a plurality of piped jets or discharge nozzles mounted in the walls thereof in a horizontally spaced-apart manner. The jets or nozzles protrude outwardly into the interior of the tub and are uncomfortable to lean against. Additionally, the jets or nozzles are not cosmetically pleasing in appearance. Further, the limited number of jets, which may be six to ten, create many dead areas or zones in which there is no hydrotherapy action.
More importantly, the conventional jetted hydrotherapy tubs pose a health problem in that infectious bacteria may be present in the piping system and jets. The only way that the bacteria may be reduced or eliminated in such systems is to place an anti-bacterial solution in the tub and pump the same through the system in an attempt to kill the harmful bacteria therein. Even if an anti-bacterial solution is periodically pumped through the system, bacteria will still accumulate in the system and jets between such treatments. In the prior art hydrotherapy tubs, a certain amount of water will be present inwardly of each of the jets or nozzles even when the system is not being operated with that water being a harbor for infectious bacteria to grow.